The Last Night
by WonderGeek03
Summary: It's Artemis and Wally's last night together, and Wally wants to show her how much he really cares.


**Palo Alot  
March 18, 17:15**

Wally couldn't stand it. His best friend needed _his_ girl friend. Even after Wally tried to compromise with Dick, Wally knew deep down inside him, this was the only way. He hated how even after they had left the team they were sucked back into the hero business.

Wally sighed and got up from the couch. He crossed the room and began looking out the window. Tonight would be the very last night that he and Artemis will share a bed. The last time to waking up to seeing her in his arms. The last time he would run his finger through her blonde locks.

Wally knew he had to do something for Artemis tonight. Something that would never make her ever forgot about their last night together. Wally had to show her how much she really did mean to him. How much he loved her.

That's when he got an idea. He got idea how he would make Artemis never forget this night. He ran to kitchen and picked up the keys for the car.

"Kent. Watch the house. I'll be back for in a little bit." And Kent being Kent just kept on sleeping on the couch. Wally just shook his head before heading out.

**Palo Alto Diner  
March 18, 17:20**

Artemis was waiting tables in her section of the Diner. She tried to keep out all the thoughts about tomorrow. About how she's going to back into the business. About it will officially be the last time she and Wally will meet in person. This Artemis froze for second. She and Wally... Apart...She hated the idea. Hated it. But she also had a part of her that wanted to go back to fighting crime.

Artemis sighed and walked to one of her tables. There sat a girl, around 15ish, with blonde hair that reached her mid back and a man across from her. The man was bold with sideburns and a beard. The man was most likely her father. They seemed happy. Artemis thought back to her dad. Nothing was ever sweet about Sportsmaster. Nothing.

"Hi, I'm Artemis. I'll be your server for today. How can I start you off folks?"

The man looked at his menu and before he could respond, his daughter replied back for him.

"I'll have coke. My dad here, will have some water." Artemis wrote down what the girl said before leaving to go get the drinks.

"Cissie! How many times do I have to tell you! I can order for myself."

"Well Dad, you always take long, so I thought maybe I would it make faster by ordering for you."

Her father just sighed and smiled. They began joking about something off topic. Artemis was happy.

The Cissie girl seemed happy, but there was something bothering Artemis. Artemis recognizes both Cissie and her father. But from where?

**Palo Alto (Apartment)  
March 18, 19:30**

Wally just got done setting up his and Artemis's bed. Now onto the main course. He picked up her favorite. Little Tibs. A small Vitense restaurant not too far from the apartment. Wally had just gotten a text about an hour ago from Artemis, saying that should we be home around 7:30.

Wally didn't have much time. He ran to the kitchen like the speed of light. He picked up the boxes of Vitense dishes and placed them on table. Quickly he grabbed the wine she loved so much and placed it on the table as well. He scooped some noodles and rice on both of their plates. Grab the wine bottle and poured each other drinks. It seemed right. Food, wine, napkins, silverware. Everything seemed into place. **  
**

Wally ran to the bathroom. He entered, and look straight into the mirror. His hair was brushed. He had a nice plaid shirt with dark jeans. He starting touch on his hair when he heard the front door knob turn. He quickly ran out and stood there against the table. Waiting for Artemis to walk through any second.

Artemis got through the door. She put her coat on the coat rack and took off her shoes. Outside her Diner uniform, she was wearing a nice green dress shirt that was V-cut and dark green skinny jeans. Artemis looked up for one second and her eyes went wide.

"W-What is all of this?"

"Like it? I know it's our last day together and I just wanted to make the last night special."

Artemis crossed the room and pulled Wally into a kiss. It made her heart melt that he went through all of this, just to please her. Wally responded back. He wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her closer. Artemis sighed in the kiss and pulled back.

"Now that was a great hello to you too." Wally said after their kiss they shared. All Artemis could do was let out a soft laugh. She sat in her chair and Wally sat in his.

Artemis took a sip of her wine.

"Mmmm. Is this Merlot?"  
"Yep. I know it's your favorite along with the noodles."

Artemis just smiled. Wally knew her so well. It just made her more sad when she has to leave.

Wally and Artemis had a great dinner. They shared how their days were. Cracked jokes. Ate their delicious dinner. Kent had awaken and went under the table looking for scrapes that either Wally and Artemis dropped.

They finished their meal and went straight to cleaning. Artemis cleaned the dishes while Wally cleaned the table. Artemis was scrubbing a dish when just as if lightning struck, she felt hands on her waist and warms lips against her neck.

**M SCENE STARTS HERE. AN: It's graphic. Don't like it, skip until you see this message again. **

"Wally.. " Artemis sighed. Her neck was her weak point. Wally was making her legs give in. Oh how she wanted to just to run her fingers through hair and down his chest. Wally stopped kissing her neck and turned her around. He picked up onto the counter and smashed his lips against her.

Their lips were together. Their tongues were fighting. Fingers going everywhere. Her hands reach up into his ginger hair. They pulled his locks. It just made him more turned on. His hands were at the bottom of her shirt. Pulling it up. He let go of her lips and threw the shirt across the room. He picked Artemis up bridal style and dashed them to their bedroom.

Wally laid Artemis down on the bed. All around the room there candles lit and rose petals everywhere. Artemis looked amazed at what Wally did. He was going to make probably one of the most memorable nights in her life.

Wally went back to kissing her neck. Hands traveled to her jeans and began to unbutton them. Artemis stopped his hand.

"Make it fair Wall-Man." She said with a smirk. Wally smirked back and through his shirt off of him landed somewhere in the room. His hands soon returned to Artemis's jeans. He began to slip them, Artemis helped too by pushing her legs out from the tight pants. Soon enough she was pantless.

Wally, for the first time, got a good look on her. Artemis wore a black and dark green bra. Laced with soft fabric. Her underwear was the same thing. It made Wally go crazy.

Wally dipped his head back onto Artemis's neck. Sucking it, possibly making hickeys. Showing that she was his, and no else's. Artemis pulled at his hair again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned loudly.

Wally's fingers trailed down to Artemis's bra. He pulled down the straps and until they were off her arms. He next held up Artemis a bit and quickly unhooked her bra. He threw the bra away from them and his lips met with one of her breasts.

Artemis let out a loud moaning, scream. She was moaning more and more. Wally's hand moved up her chest and began massaging on the other breast. He soon pulled his lips away and began to kiss once more. Artemis began to rub herself against Wally, making him groan. She loved to tease him.

"You're such a tease."

"You're the one talking."

Wally just rolled his eyes and trailed his head downwards, but was stopped by Artemis's hands.

"My turn?"

Wally looked at her for second before telling her.

"Tonight is all about you. Let me worship you like the goddess you are."

Wally kissed her stomach before trailing downwards once again, and this time. Not stopped at all.

Wally's head went trailing down Artemis's body to her underwear. He pulled them off in a flash and began to taste the what made him go absolutely nuts.

Artemis screamed and moaned and groaned. She held the sheets in her fists. She was gasping for air. It felt _so _good.

"Wally. ugh. I- I think I'm- ahhh."

Before She could even finish her sentence. Artemis had came to her first orgasm of the night. She was breathing hard and her chest was rising up and down. Wally took the sign to take off his pants along with his boxers.

He leaned down to Artemis so that their foreheads were touching. There, as they looked into each other's eyes. They knew that this will be the last time in a long time. Wally entered her and Artemis closed hers. She was adjusting to his size.

"You okay?" Wally whispered in her ear. Artemis just nodded, signaling him to go on.

Wally still looking at her began to thrust into her. Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist again, and her arms around his neck. Both of them were moaning and groaning loudly. Artemis couldn't help but cry out at one point it time when she reached her limit. Wally soon came after that.

**M SCENE Has FINISHED.**

Artemis looked into his eyes and that's when Wally notice she was crying.

"Artemis? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong-"

"No! you didn't. It's just that this will be our last night together. And I don't want to let go."

"Artemis..." Wally bend down and kissed all of the tears that left her eyes.

"I will always love you. I'll think of you for all of the days you will be gone from my arms. I'll even call you each night just to say good night and i love you." Artemis just nodded. Agreeing to what he said. Wally pulled her into his lap. He switched their positions so he was on the bed and Artemis was laying half on him half on the bed.

" No matter what Artemis Crock. I will always love you."

Artemis just smiled and whispered "i love you too." to Wally, before closing her eyes and resting the last night she and Wally will ever share again.


End file.
